borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Stupid people
ive been watching some video on youtube and i always check the comments, and i keep seeing these peaple who dont know anything at all about the game like these: the strongest shotgun i found was 149x30 i﻿ found it in a chest and it is called hunter's bulldog and its orange themonkey30001 6 months ago----- yo, how did﻿ u get up to 45 inventory space??? laxsterpro199 2 months ago---- 8 how﻿ do you get 5,000 inventory?!?!?!?!?!?!?! weezinthejuice13 1 day ago---- somebody help me get intense weapons please﻿ im getting my ass whooped on general knoxxs secret armory sk8rlnk 1 day ago----how r u﻿ level 100?? LordCornPop 3 days ago are everyone on youtube 8 years old, i found some more even stupider but i dont remember the name of the vid, please go to youtube or other sites and find some peaple who dont know anything about borderlands and post their comment here,Firesprint :D 01:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Just because someone does not know something, that does not mean they are stupid. Even if they are, there is no point in posting it here and making fun of them. How would you like it if someone did this to you? Having a difference of opinion is one thing but This is really not necessary. 02:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I understand your spirit in wanting to share a giggle, but veg is definately right. Besides, you can make whole forums on mistakes editors have made on this wiki and have lots of good natured laughs. Its actually funner when you get to know the people and THEN point and laugh when they fall on thier face :D Case in point 05:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, i was just trying to revive the dead forum with anything. Delete this topic after you read this.i feel bad :(Firesprint :D 17:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then i'm going to vote for the delete since i'm must concur with Veg. and BR. there is no such thing as a person alive that knows all. This is why humans keep craving for more information on matters. In this case borderlands, instead of making fun we should be helping these people (that's what a wiki is for). Now if you are still bothered by such comments redirect those people to this wiki so we can answer those questions for them. And then everybody will be happy :-) I... I am the King! 19:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) please stop posting on this and delete it already, im always feeling worsse and worse when someone adds somthing. and im not bothered by them. now that i read it again it does seem kinda a cold. im sorry and delete it already, i feel like i should quit posting all of the suddenFiresprint :D 20:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) the admins of this wiki are disinclined to delete forums out of hand, provided, of course, that they were not created for purposes of vandalism, asshattery, etc. however, if the OP is no longer interested in the original purpose of this forum s/he/it may wish to tag it with an tag and the forum may be put to rest. 20:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I can agree with Veg and BR too. Though there is one type of individual that I can never forgive; ignorance spreading ignorance. If you got the modded gun or 5,000 spaces by using Willow Tree, why say you got it from Crawmerax? I just got through schooling someone, but the person would rather live in 'De' nial River while trying to score some free pearls from me saying they weren't modded. :( It's a funny blog, you can read it on my page if you like. :D Yoshi-TheOreo 01:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - never underestimate the stupidity of people in large groups. users of other media/services are fair game! you could try referring these underinformed unfortunates to the gbxforums and see how they like the reception there. Runs With Matches was kvetching about the snowballing juggernaut of ignorance rolling over @ youtube. thats the way _that_ community thrives. i for one enjoy a good laugh and appreciate the recap as i NEVER read comments on videos unless im told beforehand there is something there (worth noting).) ::(The Evil Dr. F's other note - oh, and for the record - i have every mistake i make pointed out and my face rubbed in it repeatedly. so i like it fine Veg, im given no other option. i could choose to take exception but to what end?)